


Murder on Rose Street | Ereri/Riren Fanfic

by misguided_joy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Levi Ackerman, Fluff and Angst, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Light Angst, Murder, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguided_joy/pseuds/misguided_joy
Summary: Eren Jaeger is just out of college at Trost University in the city of Maria alongside his best friends Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. They live in a decent-sized three-bedroom apartment near the center of the city. The three friends all have ranging jobs from Armin working at a tech firm, to Mikasa working at her cousin’s cafe, to Eren working as a bartender at a local club. They get by fine with money to spare but one day while they are at work Mikasa comes home early to find they were robbed and the savings they kept hidden away was gone. To make matters worse Eren got fired that same week due to a fight breaking out at the club. Now they have even less money to work with and are close to losing their apartment. So what happens when bad luck keeps spreading and Eren finds himself witnessing a murder in an alleyway and gets taken by the group responsible. Oh and was it mentioned that the killer was Mikasa’s hot as hell older cousin Levi Ackerman?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Murder on Rose Street | Ereri/Riren Fanfic

It’s slow days like these that Eren wishes the club he bartended at was more popular than it actually was. Sure it was pretty filled up with people dancing and all but in the long run, the people of Maria were probably found more towards the outskirts of the city at the fancier clubs. Don’t ask him why the outskirts were fancier than the center of the city because Eren sure as hell couldn’t tell you that. It didn’t make much sense to him either. Today Eren sported his regular bartender look but his long hair had been tied into a tight bun to keep his bangs from hiding his face to the public. His brown hair and golden eyes were always drawing in people to the bar and nobody complained because in the end it got more customers and the customers got eye-candy, even if Eren would never be interested.

Eren worked at a club at the center of the city called Wall Sina. It was well known for the most part and the characters you found inside could vary from an array of different people. The club held different types of nights, sometimes there would be an LGBTQ+ night and sometimes there would be a pool night. It ranged from month to month in many diverse types of events in a way to attract new people. It was interesting, to say the least, and Eren honestly enjoyed working there. He worked with a few people but the main group was him, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Historia. Those five including him often found themselves working most shifts since the other employees were lazy people who didn’t want to get off their couch that night. Eren’s half brother Zeke is the reason for Eren having a job in the first place. Zeke owns Club Sina and once Eren was of age he offered him a job at bartending and in the long run it ended up being a good-paying job he was decent at.

“Eren, your phone has been going off in the breakroom for awhile now. I think it’s Armin or Mikasa texting and calling.” Eren spun around after finishing making a young girl’s drink and raised an eyebrow to Sasha who had come up behind him.

“But they know not to call or text while I’m at work unless it’s important. And they should still be at work.” He took the rag that was hanging from his left shoulder and went to the breakroom with a small wave at his friend.

Inside the breakroom, Eren walked over to his locker where he kept his bag, and inside his bag was his phone that was indeed blowing up with texts and calls from his two best friends. Sasha probably heard it while she was on break and that’s when she came out and told him. Eren soon got another incoming call from Mikasa and answered it after a quick second.

“Yeah? What’s up Kasa?”

“Eren you have to come to the apartment right now!” Mikasa huffed from the other end of the line. It was sort of disturbing because she was never out of breath.

“Why what happened? Are you ok? Is Armin with you?”

“Yeah he’s here but just get home! Tell Zeke you need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Alright alright, I’m on my way. Be there in ten.” Eren tapped the end button on his phone and quickly took off the apron from his neck and grabbed his bag. He knocked on the door to Zeke’s office where he was currently taking his own break for the night. He explained what was happening and Eren was leaving a minute later without another word to his coworkers.

Eren sent Mikasa a text saying he was walking home and speed-walked back to the apartment complex. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and found the apartment door open and police standing outside and inside. Now he was worried, was Mikasa or Armin hurt? He walked up to the door only to be stopped by a big oaf who wouldn’t let him through. Eren was not in the mood and was about ready to punch the guy in the nose when Armin ran over and pulled Eren inside. Inside everything was a mess, the plants Armin insisted on having in the kitchen were toppled over and the potting soil was all over the ground. The things they kept somewhat neatly on the countertops were gone and close to everything but the furniture in the living room was gone. Mikasa was standing talking to a cop when the two boys walked over. Her black hair was pin straight, a look she only wore when she was going to be working at the cafe that day. She was still in her uniform which was an all-black outfit with a dark blue apron tied at the back in a tight bow to keep it in place. She embraced Eren in a tight hug with a sigh of relief.

“Oh good, you got out of work.” Mikasa pulled away and held onto Eren’s shoulders as she dove right into the full story, knowing how much he hated being left in the dark. “I came back from work early and was going to make us dinner for when you got home but when I opened the door it wasn’t locked like I know I did. So of course I was suspicious and grabbed my pocket knife. I walked inside to find everything on the ground and a guy rounding the corner with a large bag. He and his friend ran past me, I got a slice in of course, but it wasn’t enough and they just ran off down the hallway.”

Eren blinked and put his hands over Mikasa’s to take her hands away from his shoulders. “Are you ok Kasa?”

“I’m fine. But we were robbed Eren! And I couldn’t do anything like I know I could have.”

Armin frowned and tugged at her shirt sleeve. “You were in shock, it’s fine. We’ll just have to try and find the guys. You saw their faces right? Weren’t very smart.”

The girl nodded slowly and took a breath. Of course, she was in shock, she just witnessed two guys robbing their shared apartment. Not only did they take things of hers but probably some of Armin’s and Eren’s things as well. That had Eren’s blood boiling because he knew he had a few valuable things he kept hidden in his room. That included the savings box the three of them kept. When they first moved in together they all decided at the end of every week they would pitch in money to put away in a savings box that was kept in Eren’s closet. His closet had a small secret section carved into the wall that wasn’t very noticeable unless you were purposefully looking. The box was for emergencies such as hospital bills and plane ticket money in case one of their family members got sick or something.

“The savings box?” Eren asked as calmly as possible.

“Gone. So is your laptop and some of your fancier clothes. Armin’s missing his camera and some of the jewelry his grandfather got him last year.” Mikasa explained and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. Eren nodded and leaned against the wall with a huff. Armin looked irritated and Mikasa just looked uncomfortable. No matter how you looked at it this just wasn’t a great situation for them. Sure they made enough money with their jobs combined but now without the savings box, they had no backup plan if something backfired. That savings box was the friend’s wall to lean on in case anything went wrong with their jobs or they had to leave.

“Stop mopping around you three. Mikasa said she caught the faces of the robbers so let her tell the officers.” Another voice entered the room.

Levi Ackerman, Mikasa’s cousin on her dad’s side, wandered into the apartment some seconds ago and overheard what Mikasa was explaining. Eren had only met him a handful of times maybe when stopping to walk home with Mikasa or Mikasa inviting him over for dinner on a holiday like Thanksgiving or Christmas. They all lived far from home so holidays were often spent in the apartment together with video chats to home anyway. Levi was around five years older than them, he was twenty-eight and Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were twenty-three. Now even Eren had to admit that Levi was pretty damn hot but he couldn’t say that out loud because Mikasa would probably murder both of them. Black hair with an undercut and grey eyes. Pale skin and a thin but strong body type. He sure was a sight to behold to anybody. Eren really didn’t know him well so it took him by surprise to him just waltz into the apartment like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Good idea Kasa.” Armin gave her a weak smile and walked over to an officer who was standing near the wall watching the others search around. He was probably waiting for Mikasa to feel better before pushing the statement he needed.

Levi nodded at Eren as a form of greeting and walked over to his cousin while Armin walked back, trading places with each other. Armin tucked a strang of his blond hair behind his ear and sighed. Ocean eyes looked into gold ones as if searching for some unknown answer neither of them could answer. Eventually, the cops left and everyone was left standing in the kitchen not knowing what to do. Do they just act as if nothing happened or do they talk about this? Armin had other ideas though because the first thing out of his mouth was a question asking Levi why he had even come in the first place.

“Believe it or not Mikasa is the only family I have in this shitty city so if I hear she and her idiot friends got robbed I’ll come to check on everyone. I’m not heartless despite what you think Arlert.” Levi just leaned against the kitchen counter as he explained is presence.

“Ew Levi don’t get sentimental.” Mikasa groaned.

“That wasn’t even that bad Mikasa relax. Now all of you go to sleep or something, I’m going back to my place. If you feel up to it come by for your shift tomorrow.” he directed the last part of Mikasa and was already on his way out the door.

“He’s right, let’s just call it a night. It’s close to one in the morning already and I just want to sleep.” Armin yawned and waved goodnight as he went to bed for the night.

Eren did the same after a few minutes and soon enough he was fast asleep in his bed in a room that felt way too empty despite only a few things being taken. . .


End file.
